Power transistor devices for radio frequency (RF) high power devices are typically made of multiple building blocks, sometimes referred to as unit cells or individual transistors which are driven in parallel with the outputs of the transistors combined as the power output. Especially at higher frequencies, where the wavelength is small compared to the mechanical dimension and the quantity of unit cells, then evenly feeding power to transistor elements or combining power from transistor elements of such devices is not straightforward. That is, an uneven power distribution to the transistor elements may potentially reduce the performance and lifetime of such transistors.